


Huggy Bear

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [151]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Michael is Lucifer's huggy bear, SUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer really wants someone to be his huggy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huggy Bear

Michael isn’t terribly surprised when Lucifer appears in his lap, as the younger archangel is often wont to come and go with little to no warning and he’s learned to ‘go with the flow,’ even when he’s otherwise occupied catching up on two thousand years worth of literature. “Hey, Lulu,” he greets, wrapping his wings around his little brother and lifting the e-reader Adam had gotten him for Christmas a little higher.

 

Lucifer makes a little snuffly noise and makes himself cozy in Michael’s lap. “Why don’t I have a huggy bear?” He whispers as he cards his fingers through Michael’s feathers.

 

Michael hums thoughtfully. “Bears are typically dangerous to humans. If you’d like, we can find a forest somewhere so you can hug the bears, but we can’t keep one around.”

 

Lucifer shakes his head. “That’s not what it means. I asked Castiel, because he calls Dean his huggy bear, and he said that huggy bears are big, strong, cuddly, warm snugglers than make you feel extra safe and super comfy.” He sighs. “I asked Sam, but he said he didn’t wanna be my huggy bear ‘cause he thought it was silly, and Gabriel’s too small and...” He shrugs his shoulders. “I just really want a huggy bear.”

 

Michael smiles and wraps his free arm around Lucifer. “I can be your huggy bear,” he offers.

 

Lucifer squeaks and starts to purr. “I knew you’d say yes,” he answers. “You’re the snuggliest person I know, Mika. And... If you want... I can be your huggy bear, too.”

 

Michael leans down to press a gentle kiss atop Lucifer’s head. “I’d like that, Lulu.” 


End file.
